Locas Aventuras de adolescentes
by Rey loco
Summary: Ash Ketchum es un estudiante de la Academia Pokemon de Kanto, dentro tendra que afrontar todo lo que un adolescente enfrenta, tareas. examenes, profesores excentricos y pervertidos, amores y desamores y sobretodo aprender todo lo posible para convertirse en un maestro Pokemon, clasificacion T por groserias y situaciones pervertidas.


Capitulo 1: Un nuevo profesor

Era de mañana en Ciudad Azulona, todas las personas empezaban a hacer las labores de todos los días, la ciudad parecía tranquila en esos momentos, sin embargo se esperaba que esto desapareciera cuando todos sus habitantes salieran para llegar a sus trabajos o a la gran academia Pokemon, que se alzaba majestuosamente en el centro de la ciudad. Todos los estudiantes se dirigían ahí todavía adormilados y sin ninguna ganas de ir a la academia, un chico con una gorra y un Pikachu en su hombro caminaba hacia la academia con los ojos cerrados, el Pikachu movia a su entrenador de un lado a otro evitando que se estrellara contra un poste o muriera atropellado

-Pikaaa- exclamo el raton eléctrico cuando detuvo como pudo al entrenador de un coche que paso a milimetros de ellos

-IMBECIL- grito el conductor

-ehh ¿que paso?- pregunto el chico mientras se despertaba

-¿De nuevo caminando dormido Ash?- dijo una voz a su lado, Ash se volteo y pudo ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, Brock

-Brock, como te fue el fin de semana- respondió el chico mientras saludaba a su amigo

-Pues tuve que cuidar a mis hermanos, fue una pesadilla ¡, te llame infinidad de veces para que me ayudaras

-¿En serio? "Ni loco te vuelvo a ayudar a cuidar a tus hermanos" nunca sono mi Poke-Gear, lo siento- se disculpo Ash

-Bueno, oye y será cierto eso de que va a haber un nuevo profesor para remplazar a Prynce- dijo Brock mientras cruzaban la calle

-Asi que el viejo Prynce se retiro ehh- dijo con una sonrisa Ash

-Bueno tu eres una de las principales causas por las que se retiro- Brock lo miro con una gota en su nuca- Solo espero que sea una maestra sexy

-Conociendo al Director Oak no lo dudaría

-Por cierto trajiste tu bata para la clase de laboratorio- le pregunto el moreno mientras movia su mochila

-Ohh mierda la olvide ¡, Pikachu podrías…..

-Pikaa- dijo el raton mientras saltaba de su hombro y corria en dirección contraria a la que iban

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la academia y entraron a su salón

-Llegan tarde como siempre- les dijo un chico con una bandana en la frente con una sonrisa

-Jejeje lo siento pero yo tuve que hacerle de desayunar a mis hermanos- dijo el moreno sentándose alado de Tracey

-¿Tus padres volvieron a salir de viaje?- pregunto un chico rechoncho mientras comia una bola de arroz

-Morrison es muy temprano para que estes comiendo…..no tienes una que te sobre?- le dijo un rubio atrás suyo

-Barry por ultima vez, te dare de mis bolas de arroz cuando me pagues los 200 pokedolares por sacar tu trasero de la comisaria

-Eso no es justo- Barry se cruzo de brazos- y tu Ash porque llegaste tarde

-Bueno es que me quede dormido- dijo Ash mientras se recostaba en su mesa

-Nunca dejaras de ser un niño- dijo una voz de chica enfrente de el

-Iris, dejame en paz- el chico alzo su cara para ver a la chica morena- aparte lo dice la chica que se columpia por los arboles para evitar la inyección contra la Influenza Miltank

-Oye nunca me dijeron que las agujas serian de ese tamaño- le respondió la chica- aparte yo no empeze a llamar a mi mami cuando pasaron esa película de terror en la clase del profesor Elm, por cierto en donde esta Pikachu

-Lo mande por mi bata- respondió el chico sonrojándose – la olvide

-Ash cuando dejaras de ser bastante olvidadizo- Barry lo miro riendo – Por cierto les tengo que proponer algo a ustedes cuando llegue el receso

-Barry por favor dime que no es otro intento por demostrar que Blue-Sensei, esconde sus Poke-balls en su brasier- dijo Morrison mirándolo feo- Estar en esas clases con Gold-Sensei te están afectando

-Estas equivocado mi rechoncho amigo- Barry miro a todos sonriente- solo les dire que tendremos algo que hacer todos los Viernes por la noche

-Pero siempre jugamos X-Box en casa de Brock todos los viernes- dijo Tracey- aparte Brock me debe una revancha en FIFA

-Jejeje por favor nunca me ganaras – Brock sonrio con superioridad

-Hombres- Iris se dirigió a su banca donde se sento a lado de Zoey

-Me refería a algo mas como vida social- dijo Barry con una vena- por cierto miren quienes llegaron

Los chicos voltearon y vieron entrar a Paul Shinji, Drew DelaRousse y Gary Oak entraron al salón, en ese momento todas las chicas suspiraron, sin embargo el trio no le dio importancia y se fueron a sentar a sus asientos donde no tardo en llegar un grupito de chicas

-Porque serán tan populares esos tres- dijo Morrison llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca

-Talvez porque son ricos, deportistas y unos presumidos idiotas- respondió Ash mirando al trio

En ese momento entro Cintia, acompañado de un hombre de pelo azul y unas grandes especies de ojeras, todos tomaron su lugar. Cuando la ultima chica que estaba acosando a Drew se sento, Cintia suspiro y se dirigió al grupo

-Bueno en vista que el Profesor Prynce tubo que "tomar unas vacaciones" –su mirada se poso en Ash y este solo se hizo chiquito- les vengo a presentar a su nuevo profesor de Historia Pokemon, el señor Cyrus Galactic

Hubo un murmullo general, varias chicas empezaron a susurrar de los sexy que les parecía el nuevo profesor, Ash pudo escuchar como Brock se lamentaba por lo bajo

-Espero que podamos tener un curso bastante tranquilo- dijo el profesor

-Y a quienes les qude el saco….otro profesor que tenga que irse corriendo porque lo vuelven loco y las excursiones al Pokemon Safari se cancelan hasta final de curso- dijo Cintia mirando al grupido de Ash

Bueno eso es por el momento el primer capitulo


End file.
